


Горькая правда

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как поведет себя Артур, если поймет, что влюбился в друга?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горькая правда

Артур долгое время не мог понять, почему его стало так раздражать то, что Мерлин улыбался не только ему так искренне и смущенно, помогал служанкам доносить корзины с бельем или дарил им по полевому цветку, когда возвращался из леса. Он по-прежнему помогал Артуру, хамил ему, задирал и был рядом, даря такую нужную поддержку. Но что-то между ними изменилось, Артур чувствовал.  
Осознание накрыло Артура на тренировочной площадке. Он увидел, как Мерлин придержал за талию запнувшуюся служанку, а та в свою очередь в знак благодарности, чмокнула того в щеку и, что-то смущенно пробормотав, убежала. Алые пятна на щеках Мерлина Артуру были заметны даже с его места. Все внутри кричало, что никто не смеет целовать Мерлина, даже так невинно, потому что он принадлежал Артуру и только ему.  
Поняв, о чем только что подумал, Артур пропустил удар Гвейна и едва с позором не проиграл показательный бой. Но быстро взяв себя в руки, Артур опрокинул опешившего рыцаря на спину несколькими ударами и ушел с поля, чтобы закрыться у себя в покоях с кувшином терпкого вина. Кажется, он влюбился в друга…  
***  
Мерлин не мог понять, почему Артур стал его избегать. Постоянно отсылал, стоило им остаться наедине, больше не шутил, не пихал и не ерошил волосы. Проще говоря, перестал проявлять любые знаки привязанности, которыми грешил раньше. По мнению Мерлина, пускай и дальше бы грешил, потому что ему этого так не хватало. Внутри поселилось странное ощущение ненужности, словно его предали. Близкий друг и без объяснения причины стал сторониться.  
Мерлин терпел долго, наблюдал за Артуром, выискивая любые изменения в поведении, но ничего не находил. С другими тот вел себя по-прежнему: смеялся с рыцарями, шутил – когда было настроение – с Гвен, пугал Гаюса своими внезапными визитами с очередным пострадавшим претендентом в рыцари и только Мерлина чуть ли не игнорировал.  
С каждым днем обида накапливалась все сильнее. И в один прекрасный момент терпение Мерлина лопнуло. Он уверенно вломился в королевские покои, заколдовал дверь, чтобы никто не посмел им помешать и буквально припер Артура к стенке:  
– Что происходит?  
– Решил покомандовать? – натянуто улыбнулся Артур, не предпринимая попыток освободиться.  
– Мне не до шуток, – буркнул разозленный Мерлин, – Что. Происходит. – четко и медленно произнес он, глядя Артуру в глаза. Тот не выдержал этого и отвел взгляд.  
– Видишь ли, Мерлин, мне больше не нужны твои услуги, – спустя мгновенье спокойно ответил Артур, вот только его сердце под ладонью Мерлина отчего-то стучало, словно вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.  
– И почему же ты меня вдруг решил уволить? – поинтересовался Мерлин, с трудом сдерживая себя, чтобы не отвесить Артуру подзатыльник, - после стольких лет?  
Артур медленно вздохнул, как делал это перед выходом на турнирах:  
– Потому что, мне сложно находиться практически каждую минуту с человеком, которого я люблю, но он не ответит мне взаимностью, – грубо оттолкнув его руки, Артур прошел к столу и налил себе вина.  
Мерлин растерянно смотрел на него, не находя нужных слов. Артур… любит его? Это же…  
– А нельзя было сразу сказать?! – недовольно выпалил он, и только поняв, что сказал, закрыл себе рот ладонью.  
– То есть… тебя это не пугает? – прищурившись, уточнил Артур.  
– Как меня может это пугать, если я тебя тоже люблю… кажется, – покраснел Мерлин. Он сам понял это недавно. И то, когда увидел Артура, мило беседовавшего с Гвен, и у него взыграла ревность.  
– Кажется? – переспросил Артур.  
– Не кажется, а точно, – исправился Мерлин.  
– О, – только и выдохнул Артур, – Тогда нам стоит это обсудить. Или…  
Он в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, дернул на себя Мерлина и с чувством поцеловал.  
– Вот так гораздо лучше, – улыбнулся он, чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение прошедших дней.  
– Два идиота, – прошептал Мерлин, погладив его по щеке и прислонившись лбом ко лбу Артура.  
– Ну, теперь-то мы все выяснили. И нам многое стоит наверстать…– хитро улыбнулся Артур.  
– Определенно! – счастливо засмеялся Мерлин.


End file.
